


Cold as the Moon

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Regret, Scars, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is scarred by his regrets. Insert your own 'crimes' and 'unguarded acts' here. Originally published August 14, 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as the Moon

Every inch of your skin is the distance between  
All the untruths that you've ever told  
And each scar, like a stitch, keeps your being convened  
As a record of sins you've consoled  
In your measure you've met with the mistress Regret  
In your leisure you've mislead Disgrace  
To be pinned on your ill instead of your will  
And with fury, misfortune replace  
You affix what you lack on moment so bleak  
None can stifle its terrible tax  
Yet you know in your soul that it does not forgive  
Every risk of those unguarded acts  
Oh, your debt will come back with the force of a flood  
And your crimes known by all, all too soon  
But you will not escape the amends you must make  
'Til your body's as cold as the moon


End file.
